Really Somethin' Else
by trancexgemini
Summary: CliffMirage. Mirage and Cliff are both two people feeling bored after saving the Eternal Sphere. What better than to come together for a long angsty like story? One shot.


A/N - I like doing songfics, okay? There doesn't seem to be enough Cliff/Mirage fics on here, so I thought I'd create something. I did this while listening to U2's song 'One'. I hope neither of them seem OOC, but the fic is serious at certain times, so Cliff has to be serious, and playful at others, so Mirage has to be a little playful. Anyways. Please read and review! I know it's long, but bear with me!

(The whole story is in Mirage's point of view)

--

One love.

One blood.

One life.

--

I found myself feeling long repressed feelings after the 'Eternal Sphere' was safe. The whole journey, I had kept my feelings in check. I didn't even think on them much, I mean when you're trying to save your world you're not exactly thinking of your future. You're just trying to make sure you even** have **one. I always have been able to keep my feelings in check though, so that's why whenever they came; I simply dismissed them. Sure, I worried for him sometimes, but what was the point? I had to focus on staying alive, and that's what kept me alive.

No, that might not be true. The thought of one day being able to be with him, that's what kept me alive.

After all, in order to save the world, you have to want something for the future, right? What happens after you save the world?

That's when my feelings began to come into play. I didn't have to focus so hard on the fights, on keeping my body in shape, on repressing many of my emotions. That's when **he** came into focus, just him. Still, I tried as hard as I could to keep him out of my mind. I focused on the new task at hand -- I was called away, our teacher was sick. I had to go alone, so I was able to keep him off my mind for a while.

Once I got back though, he seemed to be having trouble with his feelings as well. That's when everything started.

That's when Cliff and I truly started.

--

We're one, but we're not the same.

We get to...

Carry each other.

Carry each other.

One..

--

It started out as simple talks in my room, but as the days progressed, it turned into him doing small things. Small, yet noticeable. The way he would place his hand on my shoulder. Eventually, I would sit on my bed and listen to him talk, instead of stand. Soon after that, he would come sit next to me, and his hand would move to my knee. He never seemed discouraged, as I never shrugged it off. I also never made fun of the things he would say. Sure, Cliff wasn't always the most reasonable, but he did have good points. He wasn't as dopey as everyone seemed to think him. I would just always sit there, a small smile on my lips, and simply listen.

Then, **it** happened.

Well, more like..**she** happened.

--

He had come in my room, looking slightly bothered. I had been reading some random book, trying to keep my feelings at bay; the usual. When he arrived, I calmly set my book down and patted the spot on my bed next to me. It wasn't insinuating anything, it was just showing him that he was welcome. He gave a small smile as he sat next to me, and after a moment he began to speak, but his voice held a forced smugness.

"Maria likes me." Not expecting this, I have to admit I probably looked startled. Maria was..what, 19? Cliff was about 37 by then, I believe. Looking at my face, he began to laugh.

"Geez Mirage, I'm not THAT unattractive, you don't have to look so surprised you know.." He began to laugh harder, but I had a feeling that he was just trying to make himself feel better as to whatever made him so bothered. I just put on a small smile, and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"What's up Cliff? You look slightly put off." He shook his head lightly, his golden hair bouncing, as he looked over at me. He flashed me a very convincing grin.

"Whatdaya mean 'what's up Cliff'? Nothin', I'm fine, I'm fine!" I shook my head and sighed, he had come in my room to talk, that much I knew. He just didn't seem to know how to voice his feelings, as was the usual.

"Maria likes you, huh?"

"Yeah, funny thing, innit?" He began to chuckle softly, his body shaking, moving my bed. Soon, his chuckes transformed into groans, and his gloved hands went over his face, as he began to groan louder into his hands. I put my hand on his shoulder, not really sure what to say yet. I suppose I did that often; it was just a sign of caring, I suppose. I gave him his time, waiting patiently for him to talk. Eventually, he moved his hands out of his face, looking to the floor.

"When she told me, I was more in shock than anything else. You know me, I try to make a joke outta everything. So I just told her that I appreciated the offer, but I was married and had kids. She got pretty mad, so I tried to calm her down and said something about Fayt. That just made her more mad, and she mentioned something about him running off with Sophia and forgetting about her. So uh." Cliff paused for a long while, as he reached a gloved hand up to rub across his face. He was suddenly looking very tired.

"So, uh." I had smiled, Cliff never was very well with expressing himself.

"I uh, said something, and then she got really upset, and she looked like she was about ta cry, so I just came in here. I don't really know how to deal with crying women." I frowned at this point, Maria was a pretty tough girl, and usually kept her emotions in check. What could he say that would upset her so bad? She had to of known he didn't have feelings back, she wasn't that naive.

"What did you say to her that upset her so bad, Cliff?" He tensed up immediately, and I put my hand back on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I think it was what I said mixed with everything else. She was obviously upset about Fayt and Sophia, so she came to me, and I guess she took it as me rejecting her. So I think with what I said, it just sort of broke her shield, you know?"

"I suppose I'd understand more if you told me what exactly you said, Cliff." I smiled lightly, Cliff was obviously avoiding the point. I have to admit, at the time, I felt a little disappointed. Cliff and I always had an unspoken agreement that if something was wrong, we'd alert the other. That was why I just couldn't understand why it was so hard for him to tell me a minor detail in his recent affair. He turned and gave a small smile, while he scratched his head in a Cliff-like manner. Surprising me, he reached up and grabbed my hand off of his shoulder, and held it in his own.

At this point, I was trying to keep every single emotion bottled up inside me that was screaming for release. Screaming things that, at the time, I didn't even want to think about. I feared that if I thought of them, I would act on them, and I couldn't do that. What if he didn't want to..? Staring me in the eyes, he began to squeeze my hand so hard, it even hurt ME. A Klausian woman. Imagine that.

"I uh...well, I..you know. I told her there was someone else, crazy huh?" Cliff began to laugh again, and it was a deep laugh, as it shifted my bed again. I gulped down all the feelings crying to come out, and calmly smiled.

"Indeed." With that, I pulled my hand out of his grasp, feeling completely confused. I had no idea what he expected me to say, so I stood up and stretched out a little; afraid to look at him. He obviously took this as complete dismissal, so I could feel him stand up quickly and walk over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders, squeezing tightly. He almost looked desperate.

"Mirage, wait!" He was almost shouting, and it took everything in me not to laugh. I shifted my gaze from his arms up to his eyes.

"Yes Cliff?" He seemed put off, as if he wasn't expecting me to stay and listen.

"Uh, well. Everyone's dealing with their own lives, and..I think we need to deal with ours, you know?"

"What do you --" I was cut off. Suddenly, I was in a different world. His mouth pressing against mine, his hands exploring the middle of my back, exploring almost everywhere, it felt. I lost control of all my feelings. The emotions were suddenly jumping out of my throat and into his mouth, and I suddenly didn't care.

If Cliff didn't care, than neither did I.

--

One love.

We get to share it.

--

That's how it all **really** began. Lots of times, he would just come to my room, same silly grin as ever. We'd discuss the memories of saving the world, our lives beforehand, the people we met, the places we saw. Simple things. The whole time, he'd make me laugh. He always kept the atmosphere cheery, that's what I liked best about him. Sometimes he'd do little things, like putting his arm around me, hold my hand lightly, sometimes he'd even kiss my forehead. It was all really small, but it was a big step for both of us. Together.

Together. I liked that. Many months passed like this, us just together. Talking, small forehead kisses, light hand holding. I wasn't a very quick paced person when it came to these things, but I knew eventually he'd want to take a big step.

He would want to start kissing, hugging, and even sleeping together. I knew that it was all coming, yes, I just didn't realize it would be in the same night.

--

We had been in the usual positions on my bed for a while, except he was sitting on the opposite end, laying down, while I was still up. We had just been discussing some of the Diplo's finer points, when he suddenly punched me in the leg. It didn't hurt, but nevertheless, I gave him a good kick in the ribs.

"Ow!" He gripped his chest and began to pretend like he was crying. I crossed my arms and tapped his stomach with my foot.

"Perhaps you shouldn't hit women, then." He stopped clutching his ribs and grinned as he stared at the ceiling.

"Aw, c'mon Mirage, it didn't hurt, did it?"

"No, but.." He suddenly sat up and grinned wider. All I could think was two words. 'uh oh.'

"W..what?" He inched closer to me on the bed, and I just blinked my eyes a few times.

"Let's pretend it did hurt, alright?"

"Why..?"

"So I can take care of it..."

I jumped a little out of surprise when he tapped my shoulder, and scooted me forward. Suddenly, I was in front of him, sitting in between his legs, and his head was restling atop of mine, his arms around my stomach. I admit even now, my body wasn't used to the newfound comfort, but it adjusted rather quickly. Within no time I was almost asleep in a state of bliss, until I felt something on my neck. Something warm, and...nice feeling.

My eyes instantly shot open.

"Cliff?"

"Mmm?" I clasped my hands together, as I realized that his lips seemed to be everyone on my neck at once. It was becoming increasingly harder not to act on my emotions more, mind you.

"Well, it's just um...ohh." I couldn't help but let the soft moan escape my lips as he began to nibble on my ear a little. I felt him smile against my neck, and suddenly he pulled back.

"What, you don't like it? I can stop if you don't--"

"Ah, no!" I instantly shot my hand up to my mouth, feeling a little embarrassed. I felt better as he started grinning at me. Getting up from behind me, he moved my body down on the bed, and slowly eased himself down on top of me. I remember already feeling breathless, and I didn't even know what exactly was to come.

"I take it that this is your first time, right?" He wasn't a virgin, I had already figured. It was just a lot to deal with, him sitting there staring me down, asking me. It was a little embarrassing to admit that I was. Thinking back, it's not that I was one because I never got offers, oh no. I had random men here and there, but I was saving myself for Cliff the whole time. It might sound corny, but it paid off in the end. I felt my face flush slightly as I answered.

"Yeah, first time.."

"Well, there's nothin' to worry about Mirage! I gotta hunch I'll make it good for you, alright?" I groaned.

"You've got a hunch?"

"Aw, c'mon! Believe me at least once, please?" I was going to protest, but then he gently picked up my hand and began to kiss it. He gave me a very small, not like Cliff smile. Well, needless to say...

I believed him.

--

Love is a temple.

Love the higher law.

--

The days to follow after that one special night were probably some of the best, carefree days of my life. We soon gave up on being 'careful', and everyone began to assume we were together. Many, I think..expected it anyways. This didn't change much, except for Maria. Her relationship and mine became more..professional, yet strained. She was rather cold to me, so in turn, I wasn't very friendly back.

Casting her aside, I was happier than ever. After that night, he began to just stay the night in my room. I'd wake up early in the morning to a bed full of a big man with ruffled blond hair. During the middle of the night, he'd kick a lot. He'd grumble. He'd talk in his sleep. He'd even snore. His arm would go over my body, and it didn't start to hurt until a few hours later. He'd cough in my face. He'd drool. He'd do every disgusting thing you could think of. It didn't matter. He was Cliff, and those things were just all apart of who he was.

When I woke up in the morning, all I could feel was him. All I could see was his golden blond hair in my face. All I could taste were his lips from the night before. I was happy that way.

Sometimes he had a mischievous glint to his eye, sometimes his eyes just softened upon seeing me. Sometimes his smile turned into that of one with hunger. Sometimes it turned into a boyish grin, looking as though he had a small crush.

All around though, his eyes never held regret. His lips never held a frown.

That's why I don't understand what went wrong.

Why did he..

--

Did I disappoint you?

Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?

You act like you never had love,

and you want me to go without.

--

"C..Cliff, you..you."

"Mirage, Mirage..wait wait..listen.."

"I don't need to Cliff, it's very clear."

--

He cheated on me.

--

I went back to my room only to find a note left by Cliff telling me that he was staying in Peterny for the night because he had a lot of shopping to do, and he'd be back in the morning. Satisfied with this, I mainly just lazed about for the day. I had gotten used to him being around, and now just reading or messing about with the ships controls seemed a bit boring.

I didn't have to wait for long though, because soon enough; a knock at my door. I have to admit that I thought it might be him, so I probably did look glum when Lancar was at my door. Looking horribly guilty, I might add.

"Mirage, Cliff's..um..er.."

"Is everything alright Lancar?"

"Cliff's in Aquios, he's staying at the inn, and you need to go see him.."

"I thought he was in Peterny?" Lancar winced with guilt.

"That's what you were supposed to think."

In a flash, I was gone. Obviously Cliff was hiding something if he was in a different town.

I found him in Aquios. It's not like it was difficult, the place only has one inn. He didn't even bother locking the door. When I found him, he was on top of her. I don't know who she was. Black hair, brown eyes, tan skin. She didn't look like a girl Cliff would go for at all. He tried to stop me, but once I had seen it, I made up my mind.

He didn't have to explain anything. I was already gone. I noticed while in there, the only shopping he seemed to do was for some condoms.

Bastard.

--

Have you come here for forgiveness?

Have you come to raise the dead?

--

Once I had returned to the Diplo, I went straight to my room. Lancar didn't dare ask questions.

I wasn't going to let everyone think that I was done with life because of Cliff. It didn't work like that. I am Mirage Koas, not the weak girls that give up their lives over a man double crossing them.

I gave myself one hour. One hour. One hour to cry, one hour to listen to old jazz songs, one hour to get the taste of him out of my mouth, one hour to get the smell of him out of my bed.

By the time my hour was up, I felt like I could take on the world again.

That is, until he came back. I was sitting on my bed, reading a book, trying to pretend I was literally floating in space. Floating anywhere. He barged into my room without knocking, he looked frantic. I thought he might run over to me and try to hug me, but he was smarter than that. Anyone was smarter than that.

Instead he just sat on my bed. I'm not sure why, even now, but I didn't tell him to leave. I just sat there, reading my book, waiting for him to say something.

"Mirage."

"Hello Cliff." I tried to sound plesant, sound like the old days. I'd give anything for those days again.

"I made a mistake Mirage, I got careless. I messed up."

"Obviously." He seemed to get the hint that I didn't want to talk, so he left. Just like that. Walked out the door.

I continued to read.

--

Well it's..

too late, tonight.

To drag the past out into the light.

--

Months passed by. I still didn't have him. Every night, I would scrub at my skin extra hard, I would even wash my hair two times a day. To me, at the time, it was just cleaning. Now that I look back, he was always on my mind. I just wasn't conscious of it. We worked by each other as a team, we both pretended everything was alright.

That nothing had ever happened.

We couldn't pretend for very long.

--

It was 5:22 in the morning, and there was a slight tapping at the door. I got up and opened it slightly, only to see him standing there. He looked cold as ice, as I can imagine. The Diplo is freezing at night, and it didn't help that his choice of outfit was a t-shirt and boxers. I opened the door completely and inched back into my bed. He might want to freeze, but I was going to stay warm.

He came over and sat at the end of my bed. After a long while, he finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He sighed, and looked over at me, looking me in the eyes. Through the artificial moonlight, I could see they were full of regret.

"I'm sorry for cheating on you that day. Some of my old habits kicked in, but that's no excuse. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry, and it's something I'll regret for the rest of my life." He began to get up to leave, but I stopped him short.

"You don't have to regret anything, Cliff."

"What?"

"Come here." He walked over hesitantly and sat down on the other side of the bed. He looked nervous, and I couldn't blame him. I had been known back at school to knock out a few guys who pissed me off. I didn't have that in mind though. I reached out to him and slowly eased him down, so that his head lay on my stomach. He quickly buried his face in the thin fabric of my nightshirt, and he sighed.

"Cliff Fitter."

"Mmm, yeah?"

"If you ever pull something like this again, things wont ever be the same between us, understand?"

"Loud and clear ma'am." I gave a small smile.

"Good."

--

One love.

One blood.

One life.

--

It's the same now, everyday. My room has basically become **our** room. We're still as boring as ever, talking about the Diplo's engineering and whatnot, but regardless of what we talk about, he always says the same thing to me before we retire to sleep.

"Mirage, you're really somethin' else."

A/N - Woo, I'm done. I'm done, and I'm officially sick of the song 'One'. Haha. Thanks for reading. D OH. I want to point out something that I couldn't in the story. I described the features of the girl Cliff was with for a reason when Mirage walked in on him. He basically got a girl that didn't look like Mirage at all so he didn't have to feel guilty. Anyways, that's it!


End file.
